Heat Wave
by Sailor Peach
Summary: A freak heat wave starts a very interesting week with Misaki and Usui, and follows them EVERYWHERE. Nothing innocent can come out of this... Fluffiness & Drama Too!
1. Prologue: Record Highs

HEAT WAVE

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or make any money from writing this. And I don't own Roswell or any places i borrowed from the show lol.

'words' are thoughts.

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

"Usui... Usui... Usui..." Misaki cried. "Usui..." A hand brushed her cheek, and pushed back her loose tresses. Teary eyed she looked up at him. "Usui..."

"I'm fine Ayuzawa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Usui.." was all she could say, and she sighed as she felt his hands on her skin once again.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ went an alarm Misaki bolting upright in bed with a sweat. ' A dream... it was a dream...' she thought... Just a dream.

.

.

.

.

Later that morning...

.

.

"Temperatures will be at a high for this time of year, record breaking most likely. Elderly folks and young children should stay insi..." The newscasters voice drowned out as Misaki's attention drifted elsewhere. It was only a little after five in the morning and it was already over eighty degrees.

'Better get my butt into gear and head to school, before it gets even hotter' she thought. She rushed to school, and made it in just before six, later then she wanted to arrive but the heat slowed her down numerous times. Sighing as she opened the doors, she was thrown back a bit by the burst of hot air that accumulated in the building rushing out. Misaki grimaced then took a deep breath. Today was going to be a very long day, she could tell already.

She went around turning on fans and opening windows in classrooms. And she even turned the air conditioning on in the few classrooms that has that luxury, but unfortunately for her not the student council room. As she made it to her desk to put down her bag, and put down the papers she pulled out of the suggestion box, she sighed yet again. The council room only had two fans, and as she turned them on, she thought that maybe she shouldn't have sacrificed their air conditioner to make other students in one lucky class more comfortable.

Misaki plopped down at the desk, huffing, the humidity already getting to her again. 'Today is going to be horrible.' She heard footsteps echoing in the hallways, as teachers and the more diligent students came in getting ready to start the day. Putting on her strong face, she stood up and walked downstairs, to greet the students and make sure there wasn't too much scandalous attire being worn to school.

.

.

The three idiots greeted her with a big "Ohayo Kaichou-sama", smiling and walked inside before they were late and had to suffer their kaichou's wrath. 'I can't believe they were dressed properly on a day like today,' Misaki thought and let herself smile a little, and sigh with relief. She made sure the doors were propped open well enough, then turned around to head inside for homeroom, since the last bell was ringing.

.

.

"Ohayo Misa-chan..." said a deep monotone voice. It sent chills down her spine, she took a deep breath then turned around to face THAT person.

"Usui, you baka! I have told you repeatedly not to sneak up on me, and to not call me Misa here!" yelled Misaki pointing in his face. Behind her a devils aura appeared and horns seemed to be coming from her head. "Now get to homeroom Usui before you are any later!" she scolded. As she waiting for him to say something back she looked at him. He was dressed okay for school, two buttons undone on his short sleeve shirt, his hair slicked back off of his face, to keep cool... A thin layer of perspiration coating his flawless skin... Two buttons... As her gaze drifted down to those buttons, she bit her bottom lip to keep a straight face. Ever time she looked at his buttons she though of the night she took care of him. When she fed him, and when she helped him take his shirt off, when he embraced her...

She felt another chill, and noticed Usui was just staring at her with a smirk on his face. She knew a blush was burning throughout her whole body. ' I mustn't think of things that make me hotter...' All of a sudden she felt very tired, the heat getting to her again. And then the voice came back as Misaki was zoning out.

"Yo kaichou..." Misaki snapped her gaze back up to his. " Having inappropriate thoughts about me? Would you like to tell me what they are so we can make them come true.." Usui asked in a serious but perverted tone of voice.

Pushing him away from her, 'Yes,' she thought, realizing she had been so lost in thought she didn't know how close he was to her, or that the bell that signaled the end of homeroom was ringing.

"You...You... Perverted Alien! Get to class right this second!" she stammered... storming off into the building, bubbling like a boiling tea kettle. 'I don't know how much of him I can take today' she thought, 'before going absolutely insane...'

Usui followed her slowly up to the second floor, his mind reeling. 'I wonder... if this heat wave can help me break down Misa-chan's walls...' Then he grinned and walked leisurely to his classroom. 'I wonder...' was his last thought as he made his way to his desk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Yes I know, very short, but it is a prologue and i hope its enough that you'll read more! I have the next chapter written out, and i just need to get the time to type it up. I don't have a beta and suck at formatting so i apologize for any issues... just Pm me if something is really off. Anyways next chapter shouldn't take me too long to type but it is much much longer. Till then! please review people! It makes me type faster lol!

Next Chapter: Ultra Violet! trouble on the rooftop?


	2. Chapter One: Ultra Violet

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or make any money from writing this. Please enjoy reading!

.

.

'words' are thoughts in case you didn't know already!

Ummmm did anyone else see the typo of an extra e added after ever th in this story? wtf? its fixed now, i guess i did it when i ran it through spell check just to double check my iPhone... weird... and so very sorry!

.

.

Chapter One: Ultra Violet

As lunchtime was drawing near, the heat was taking a visible toll on Misaki. The bell to end class rang and she bolted into the hallway to make sure that everyone was acting orderly on their way to the cafeteria. The students were very lucky because their cafeteria was one of the few air conditioned rooms.

After everyone settled, Misaki grabbed her brown bag lunch from her locker and made her way up the stairs to the rooftop. Panting, she pushed the heavy door open. Boiling air that had been building up inside the schools corridors rushed past her. Sighing, she kicked the door stopper into place so she wouldn't get locked up there. She walked over the ledge and sat down beside it. She would have thanked the kami's for the breeze but it was so humid, and the sun was shining so fiercely, it wouldn't have made a difference.

Sighing again, she opened her bag to see what either Suzuna or Mom managed to pack her this morning. Two packs of saltines, a box of raisins, and a refreshing can of warm soda. 'Great better pick up some extra shifts this week so we can have more then Suzuna's contest winnings,' she thought. Opening the crackers she leaned against the wall and gazed down into the courtyard. Some boys were over by the outdoor fountains splashing each other. 'I really should go down there... But its so hot, I don't wanna move right now. I wish my lunch was something more... refreshing...' she thought.

After seriously contemplating just scolding the students from the roof, she decided not to for two reasons. One, she didn't want her students to know their strict kaichou was on the 'off limits' roof. Two, she thought if she used the little energy she had left to yell, she might pass out and fall off the roof itself. She put down her half eaten crackers, and decided to lean on the wall and close her eyes till the bell rang to save her energy.

.

.

.  
Usui had been in the doorway for some time now, just watching her. he watched her struggle with the decision to yell at those kids. he watched her eat the little that she did. And he watched her drink her warm soda, and then finally stopping to rest against the wall.

"Silly kaichou... what kind of lunch is that... that's no way to care for yourself..." Usui whispered to himself, with a concerned frown creasing his brow.

With two bottles of cold water in his hands he quietly crept up behind his Misa-chan. She was slightly snoring, and sweat dripped down her forehead and down her neck. 'And between her breasts...' Usui's perverted subconscious thought. And now that he thought about it, he gave her a thorough look over.

Her cheeks were flushed, and a film of perspiration coated all exposed skin. Sweat dampened her clothes slightly, and ever HER shirt had buttons undone. And she had a new bruise forming on her left knee. 'Clumsy Misa-chan, never watching out for herself..'

Usui looked down surveying the courtyard. The boys at the fountain were retreating back into the air conditioning. Suddenly a very evil idea crept into his mind. Some person might even call it a 'perverted alien' idea. Usui unscrewed the cap of one of the bottles, and lifted it above Misaki's lightly sleeping head.

And then he flipped the bottle over, water pouring out, soaking Misaki's hair, face, and clothes.

"Ahhh!... What the?..." A frantic Misaki got up and looked for the person she was to unleash her demonic wrath upon.

"Usui! Usui you baka!, What did you do?" she shrieked. Then she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, remembering that those students in the courtyard may have heard her. Hesitantly she peeked over the ledge. She was relieved to see that they had gone inside.

Now she could deal with HIM.

"Usui..." she started...

"Oh Misa-chan, I thought that the heat made you pass out for you to be in such a vulnerable position! I was merely trying to revive you!" he sheepishly droned on.

"Usui..." she started to say, about to give him the worse scolding she could muster up, but HE was not looking at her. Well he was looking at her, just not at her face.

She followed his gaze down to her... To her chest! Feeling very self conscious all of a sudden, she crossed her arms in front of her covering the area of his interest, dirty thoughts burning through her weakened mind.

"Misa-chan surely is trying to tempt me by not wearing a bra today..." the pervert smugly said. He could see her nipples clearly through her soaking wet shirt. 'She is driving me absolutely mad, I need to touch her somehow' he thought.

Usui moved back behind her, getting a bit too close for Misaki's comfort. She felt his breath hot on her neck... And her mind started to get fuzzy with the heat and her sudden desire burning through her.

Then he started whispering perverted alien nonsense to her, saying he wanted her right there on the roof. Misaki was visibly shivering withe each sensually spoken word that passed his lips.

She was blushing from head to toe. Usui leaned even closer, his lips brushing the back if her neck.

"Usui! " she half shrieked, half moaned. She was about to move away but froze at his words.

"Misa-chan, why is it that you keep on only saying my name today..." he whispered. Then brought his lips back down to her neck. As she tried to move away again trying to think of what to say, she felt his strong hand on her stomach, pulling her flush against his sculpted chest, his arms wrapping around her. Her attempts to escape were not up to par with the usual demon strength that resided in her. And he knew it.

She was breathing a bit heavier now, and he was still planting soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Usui, let... me... go... you... PERVERT!" she yelled, but he just held on tighter, her struggles meaningless.

"But I like Ayuzawa, just where she is right now..." he insisted, and then started to trail his kisses down further, and to the sides of her neck, and to her collarbone. Misaki let out a small whimpering moan. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. 'What was that? Why did I make such a noise? It's so embarrassing!' she thought.

"You taste sweet and salty at the same time Misa-chan..."

That made a chill run down her spine. How can simple words make her mind so hazy. Her eyes were glazed over with heat and lust. His kisses were making her eyes close slowly, and all that she could even say at this point was his name.

"Usui..." she whimpered... 'Maybe I should tell him to stop... But he feels so good... I never felt this before... And I don't think I want him to stop' she thought.

'She tastes like heaven... I want more... I want her lips on my own... I want...'

BBbbRRRrIiNnNGGggG! BBbbRRRrIiNnNGGggG! BBbbRRRrIiNnNGGggG! BBbbRRRrIiNnNGGggG!

BBbbRRRrIiNnNGGggG!

The fire alarm went off slapping them both in the face and snapping them back down to earth.

'Damn that fire alarm' they both thought.

Misaki took the opportunity to break free from his grasp. She rushed to thee door, glancing at a very pissed off and flustered Usui. 'Thank the kami's for the alarm, I don't think I would have been able to stop... Who knows what would have happened...' she thought. She paused at the door for a second and yelled to him.

"Hurry up baka! That was the fire alarm in case you didn't know!" Then she rushed down the stairs to ensure the students safety getting them put of a possibly on fire building.

.

.

.  
Back up on the rooftop, Usui finally decided to head down and exit the building. See Usui wasn't rushing like everyone else because he knew the alarm was going to go off. He heard some  
guys in his class talking about pulling the alarm as a prank, so they could get out of their oven of a classroom. He had forgotten; he was so caught up in the moment with Misaki.

'Damn... Almost...' he thought. 'Almost...'

But then a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

'I wonder what my Misa-chan will think when she sees that I'm helping out in the Maid Latte kitchen today...'

He was grinning now, as he walked downstairs into the courtyard. He made his way to where the students were lined up. Sighing he looked up to the rooftop, something sparkling in his jade eyes.

.

.

A/N: Yay! I updated! I know this chapter was supposed to include maid latte but then you would have had to wait longer for an update!

I hope this isn't too short a chapter! Let me

Know what you guys think so far please! Reviews are wonderful!

Also, I have found it much easier to type on my iPhone then the computer since it has auto-correct, then just email myself the chapter. Things should be posted more quickly now. Sorry it took so long for an update!

I do have a question though, I do know HTML formatting, does anyone know if something won't work on FFnet? Or if i can use it at all? Cause I'd rather know before hand ya know? (for future chapters).

Anyways! Thanks for everyone who added this to their alerts! And thank to my first reviewers!

Sweettweet07, Gata de la Luna, Iris Petals, MxU, Vividpixie, Shark's Fin, Kitty, MaidSamaFanGirl, and krissy2lip!

And don't worry this is the longest AN you will ever see from me! And the shortest chapter!

Please review! It really makes me happy! And makes me type the next chapter quicker! :D

This story might have to go up to M in the future, I'm not sure yet :)

Sent from my iPhone


	3. Chapter Two: Sizzle

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or make ant money from writting this!

.

Chapter Two: Sizzle 

.  
Misaki rushed out of the council room, running down the hallways to get out of Seika. She was going to be late for work. She overworked herself already, and just couldn't seem to turn her mind off from wandering to a particular subject, or someone. It was technically HIS fault that she was late. She was so flustered she couldn't concentrate on her council work, and had to redo it twice. Usui was nowhere to be found after school though. Not waiting in the student council room. Not waiting in the hallway or even outside the entrance doors.

You could say that she was relieved, but a part of her was a little sad. As much as she yelled at him, his presence made a part of her feel at ease. Even though he could be so smug sometimes, and such a jerk, he always saved her when she needed it. But something was tugging at the back of her mind. 'He is up to something... I can feel it... He should have at least bugged me once after what happened at lunch...'

When she thought of lunch she thought about how she felt so helpless in his arms, and how she actually liked it. She wished for him to kiss her in her mind. And then that alarm went off. When she found out it was a false alarm, she doubled her efforts and found the culprits. Needless to say they will be washing the schools windows after school for the rest of the year. A smirk lingered on Misaki's face enjoying the fact that they got what they deserved.

She rushed into town to catch the train to the next city over, almost missing it.

'I might just make it...' she thought running out of the station and towards the cafe.

Smiling when she could see Maid Latte in the distance, she rushed even faster seeing her goal. When she was about to cross the last street, Misaki froze. 'Something isn't right' she thought. 'Something...'

Deciding against turning back because of her gut feeling, she finally crossed, excited to get into some refreshing air conditioning. But when she opened the door, once again hot air smacked her in the face. 'You have go to be freaking kidding me!' she thought. 'I just can't get a break today...'

Sighing she greeted the manager who seemed way to moe today, and went upstairs to get changed. The manager was waiting for her when she came downstairs.

"Satsuki-sama, why isn't the air conditioning on? Won't it be bad for business to keep it off?" asked Misaki.

"Ohhhhh Misa-chan! It's just so horrible what happened, see the air was working earlier but was also making strange smells and noises. When Usui-kun came in to set up the kitchen he took a look for me..." she stated.

"Wait, Usui? Why is that alien here?" Misaki yelled.

"Oh he knew one of the cooks called out for today last Friday, so he offered to cover today. He is just so sweet! Anyways, he looked at it and said that one of the compressors? Or something like that overheated and basically just burned out. We can't get a new one for at least two more days, maybe even three bedside it's a special order."

"But what should we do in the meantime? Customers aren't going to want to eat in a hot building?"

"Ahhh Misa-chan I know, we are going to open the windows and get the fans down from the attic. I think Usui has already started with that, he's putting them in the kitchens back room until we decide where they will go. I'm just so thankful the air didn't break until after lunch, it looks like we won't be that late opening up for dinner." Smiling to herself the manager turned away to finish setting the tables and opening windows with the other girls.

Even with the windows open it was still too hot. And only one of the fans in the attic were able to work. The manager was running around trying to keep their few customers comfortable. The three idiots were at their usual table, sweating like pigs, but still showing their admiration for Misa-chan. There were also a few other customers, the more die hard fans of the maid latte's services.

Misaki walked into the kitchen to give HIM her first orders. HIM. She had forgotten about him for a few moments after the 'we only have one fan crisis.'. She pushed to swinging door open and walked into the steaming kitchen.

"Usui, I need a..."

HE was behind the counter. Flour was patched all over his skin. His hair was sloppy. He had on a black tank top, and it hugged his body perfectly. Misaki looked up into his jade eyes, a blushing mess that couldn't control her thoughts.

"Earth to Misa-chan... See something you like?... Would you like to see more?"

His voice snapped her out her daze, and she was even more embarrassed, so she turned away. 'I don't think I can handle this, maybe the manager will let me leave.' she thought.

"Baka, here's my ticket, now please make my orders, thank you very much!" Misaki rushed back infinite dining area. 'Hopefully Satsuki will let me finish up with the three idiots and get out of here... It's too hot and it's hindering my judgement. You would think I'm the perverted alien around here...' Shaking her head, she went up to the counter where the manager was taking care of someone's bill.

"Thank you so much for coming out today master! You certainly are brave coming out on a day like this!" Satsuki smiled, cheerfully speaking to one of her regulars. Once he walked out she turned to a very much still red faced Misa-chan. 'She has that face where she's going to ask me to leave... But Usui insisted I don't let her, because of matters of the heart. Whatever that means... It's just so Moe Moe Moe! Especially when he asks with that innocent face! I just can't say no!' she thought. So before Misaki could say what she wanted to Satsuki had a favor to ask.

"Oh Misa-chan! There's a problem with the air conditioning order and I must head back down there immediately to fix it!" she exclaimed. "Please dear Misa-chan can you look after the cafe for me? You are the only one I can trust and the other girls are set to leave after they finish with their tables!"

Misaki wanted to say no. But she couldn't. Her work ethics were just too great and trumped her situation with Usui.

"Of course I can, if it's so you can get the air back in here I would do anything to help bring our customers back!"

"You are the best Misa-chan! I'll take my cell phone in case you have any troubles. The number is next to the office door. Thanks again! I shouldn't be gone for too long!" she said, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

The next hour went like this. Only two more customers showed up, and Honoka insisted Misaki take them because her table was about to leave and she wanted to go home. So she said yes. When she went to put orders in and pick them up she had her eyes downcast to avoid Usui's stare. But she could still feel it burning into her every time she walked in. The other girls left and Misaki was down to one guest and he was getting ready to pay.

"Thank you for coming in on such a hot day master! Please come again" she said as he handed her his money.

"No problem, and you know I'll come again Misa-chan! Just maybe when the air is back on!" he said and he smiled at her. "Please keep the change also, you must need it with so few customers tonight."

"Thank you so much master!" she cheerfully said smiling at him as he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Misaki took a deep breath. She put up her best facade but the heat was really getting to her. She used all of her energy up even before she got to work. 'I'm such an idiot. I should have taken it easier today, especially because I have barely eaten...' she thought.

The other girls came up to Misaki, saying their goodbyes and giving her their money, and then sat down real fast to split up their tips.

"Have a good night Misa-chan..." said Honoka, but she had an evil smirk on her face. That look made Misaki feel very uneasy, and then it finally dawned on her. When they walk out that door, she will be alone with Usui.

"Ahhh sorry about that, we are going now..." and then they walked out. When that door closed, Misaki started to panic on the inside. 'Maybe I should call the manager... I don't wanna go back there alone... But I feel as though a part of me does. This feeling I get from Usui is something I never really felt before. I just don't know what to do...' her head was reeling. 

.

.  
Finally Misaki decided to go on with the usual routine, it was only one more hour until closing, and she didn't have any high hopes for more customers. It seemed like it was just getting hotter. So she decided to get everything done as quickly as possible. What a wrong move that was. Misaki was absolutely exhausted as she made her way upstairs to the locker rooms. Not only that but her mind was going crazy since Usui hadn't bothered her one bit. But the looks he gave her which she was cleaning made her want to just melt.

"That alien must be up to something..." she whispered to herself. 'He must be...'

When she got to the locker rooms, the first thing she saw was a half naked blonde man. That sight along with the impossibly thick humid air really got to her.

"Usui what do you think your doing?" she yelled, as red as a beet.

"Ah Misa-chan, I'm just getting changed, see I got my work clothes so dirty today, and so sweaty. I just couldn't wait until I got home to change..." he said.

Misaki could see his skin glistening in the florescent lights. Her mouth went dry, and her head was spinning. He could do anything he wanted right now.

Usui moved next to Misaki, sliding his hand onto her lower back.

"Now, now Misa-chan, you must not wear your maid outfit home, someone from school might see you..."

"Usui..."

"Oh back to saying my name again, are we? How about I help get you out of those clothes? Hmmm? "

His hand behind her back moved up to untie the corset of her maid costume. Misaki was in such a stupor : from the situation, from the heat, and from her exhaustion, that she couldn't move. She felt the corset loosen, and Usui pulled it down her arms, so she just had her white tank on that she wore underneath.

As soon as it hit the floor she realized she was holding her breath. Within those 5 seconds it took for it to hit the floor, and for her to realize she needed to breathe, Usui maneuvered them into a familiar rooftop position, her flush against his chest. His fingers tickled her neck, and his breath was on her skin. When his lips touched her she shuddered.

'Why do I feel this way? Why does my body uncontrollable in his hands? And why do I enjoy this alien touching me...' she thought. 'It's so hot in here... I can't catch a good breath... '

Usui's kisses continued until Misaki was panting. He paused for a moment deciding what to do.

"You know Ayuzawa, I don't think I ever want to stop touching you. Ever. Again." he said and spun her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, because he needed to, and because he was fearful she might try and escape. Her face was purple now, and sweat dripped from her brow.

"Usui..."

"Yes my Misa-chan?"

"Can you... Can... Can you..."

"Can I what Misa-chan?"

"Kiss me..?" she asked, and his response was smashing his lips on hers. Such a rough kiss, and yet such tender lips. Usui sucked on her top lip, then bottom. When Misaki's lips parted slightly, his tongue slipped in to lightly caress her own.

The kiss was so urgent, and so gentle all at once. Misaki was spinning, and neither her or Usui could really believe SHE asked for a kiss. Usui had full intention to seduce her in that locker room and make her give in and let him kiss her. After a few minutes they pulled apart, breathing deep, foreheads touching, jade eyes looking into gold.

"Misaki... That was..." he started.

"Amazing... " she finished. They gave each other a warm smile, blushes on both faces. And then something changed. The light in Misaki's eyes started to fade.

"Ayuzawa, what's wrong?" Usui asked panic surging through him.

"I don't feel so good Usui, I think I'm..." she whispered, and then passed out in his embrace.

"Ayuzawa..." he whispered. "You're such a baka sometimes..."

So then a very worried Usui, put Misaki's t-shirt on for her, and finished getting dressed himself. As he was looking around for the keys to lock up, the manager finally returned.

"Usui! My goodness what happened to Misa-chan?" she asked.

"Don't worry, she just burned herself out. I'm sure shell be fine, I'm going to take her home, then maybe to the hospital if her mother deems it necessary."

"Oh, Usui-kun! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault for putting so much on her shoulders today! Pleas let me drive you, it's the least I can do!"

"Thank you Satsuki-sama, and it's not your fault, so please don't stress about it..." Usui said.

Satsuki handed Usui the keys and instructed him to put her in the backseat of the car, and make sure he started it and turned the air on. By the time he was done, The manager had closed and locked up her store, and already walking to the car. They drove to Misaki's house, Satsuki trying to apologize and take the blame the whole ride. And Usui kept on telling her it wasn't her fault till they arrived.

"Pleae take care of her Usui-kun!" she asked but really told him.

"Yes, of course I will." he said with a smile, then picked Misaki up and walked through the gate to her door, and knocked.

Usui knew why she had passed out, from malnutrition and over exerting herself. He seriously thought about taking her to the hospital, but chose to take her home first, so her mother Minako wouldn't worry. And then if she wanted to, he would take her. And when she woke up, she was going to get a earful from him!

'Misa-chan, you really need to start caring for yourself...' he thought, 'Maybe I'll just have to pay... Closer... Attention to you...' and he held her a little closer, a small smile on his lips.

The door opened and Minako usher them inside, asking what happened to her daughter. Usui told her the whole story, except for the last straw that made her pass out. Minako asked him to put her in bed with a cold cloth on her head, and then she would make him some dinner.

When he put her upstairs, Usui gave her one more kiss on the lips, a chaste one, before heading back down to help Minako. As he closed Misaki's door, he whispered, "I love you Ayuzawa..."

.

.

.  
AN: Bwahahahha! Aren't I evil? I'm going to keep torturing them too :). And within the next chapter or so Usui will discover something to make Misaki even hotter! Anyways I have outlines for the next 3 chapters done already! Yay! And updates should be weekly, but obviously if I am bombarded with reviews I'll try my best to update sooner. I have identical twin boy 11 month olds that keep me very busy!

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts! :D 


	4. Chapter Three: The Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or make any money from writing this.

Dedicated to Sweettweet07 :) thank you for reading! And to everyone else that reviewed and added this to their alerts!

Please read my AN at the bottom... i got a question for you guys! Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Chapter Three: The Fever

.

.  
"Usui..." Misaki whispered into the darkness. She peeked out from under the pillow her head was snuggled under to see where she was, besides obviously being in a bed. Relief washed through her when she saw her desk, and the familiar light filtering in from under her closed bedroom door. 'What happened to me... The last thing I remember is... Oh my god! Usui! I kissed him... Wait, I asked him to kiss me... But how did I get home?' she questioned herself. 'And why am I in my bed...'

Misaki got up and slowly creeped to her door, and she could faintly make out voices in the kitchen. Deciding to investigate further she tiptoed out the door, and down the hall to crouch at the top of the stairs. She inched her way about halfway down just so she could see the top of HIS head.

"Minako-sama, dinner was very good, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble.."

"Oh, Usui! I told you not to be so formal! Minako or Mama is just fine," Minako said and gave Usui a sly wink.

A slight blush was making it's way across his face, he turned his head hoping she didn't notice. But Suzuna did. And she made sure to point it out.

"Ahh Usui-kun... Your face is almost as red as Onee-chan's whenever Mama or I speak your name. Why is that? Do you two perhaps have a relationship?" pestered Suzuna.

"..." Usui didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything because he was so shocked at Suzuna's bluntness. And he didn't know what to say without talking to Misaki first.

"Suzuna! Mind your manners! That's not a very appropriate question to ask! Usui and Misaki are whatever they want to be !" scolded Minako.

"Yes, mama... Gomen nasai Usui-san..." Suzuna huffed, grabbing her homework and post card contest's she still needed to fill out, and retreated from the kitchen towards her room.

"Minako-sama..." Usui started, "It wasn't a big deal, she can ask whatever she wants... Although I'm not sure of the answer to that question is..." he said, his whole face crimson.

"It's just Minako, Usui, and I'm sure you two will figure it out soon enough..."

Meanwhile, Suzuna was making her way to the staircase, and she saw a very pink Misaki peeking down from the top. 'hehehe hehehe... I know just what to do to find out what Usui-san's feelings are...'. Suzuna walked up the steps to Misaki, who had one finger on her lips urging Suzuna not to give her up. A very sly smile was on her face as she walked passed her sister. And when she was taking her step to pass her by, she 'accidentally knocked Misaki down the rest of the stairs.

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed, tumbling down to hit the wooden floor with a loud thunk.

"Suzuna! You Devil-Sister! What in the world was that for?" Misaki cradled her banged up head in her hands, groaning.

Usui, hearing her scream threw his chair back an ran towards the noise. Seeing Misaki on the ground he quickly ran to her side.

"Ayuzawa! Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked while feeling her forehead to check her temperature. "You still have a fever Misa-chan... What are you doing out of bed? How did you fall down the stairs?" Usui was bombarding her with questions, Suzuna was chuckling to herself at the top of the stairs, and Minako was in the kitchen archway, with a hand on her cheek, a slight blush and a mildly concerned facial expression. But she was smiling. Because she knew this boy truly loved her daughter. But what would she think if she knew how wanton they have been acting towards each other in this heat. It was nearly ten, and it was eighty degrees!

After putting up a small fight, Misaki let her alien take her upstairs to bed.

"You know I'm only letting you do this because my ankle is sore, so don't you dare get any perverted thoughts mister!" Misaki tried to sound intimidating, but in his arms like a princess, with a blush and her own arms crossed over her chest, kind of did the opposite. She couldn't help her body from tingling every place his skin touched hers. She bumped against his chest with each step he took up the stairs, the strange fire inside of her growing. When they reached the top of the steps, Usui adjusted her in his arms pulling her closer against him before heading to her door. He could have sworn he heard a squeak from Misaki, but she didn't look uncomfortable. In fact, she looked very appetizing at the moment to him. Especially the pout on her face. He could just devour those luscious lips. He pushed her door open with his foot and very carefully put her down on her bed. Before she could thank him, he was out the door.

"Usui you Baka..." she whispered, wondering why he would just leave and not say goodbye. 'Oh well..' she thought, and laid back to look at her ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

A rustling noise woke her up a short time later, and she opened her eyes to see Usui at her desk, now discarding a piece of plastic in her waste bin. Turning to her with a bottle of Tylenol in his hands.

"So that's why you just left, to get me medicine?" she questioned. Not realizing how nice she sounded, her sleepiness obviously affecting her demeanor.

"Did you think I was going to let you just suffer a fever and pain from your fall?" he said with a smug attitude, like she should have known where he went. His voice brought back her inner demon.

"I didn't ask you to do that you stupid alien! That bottle you bought is expensive! You really shouldn't have!" she yelled. But inside she was so happy he was back, and once again his actions proved that he truly did care. Misaki continued to scold him but he was lost in his own thought as he opened the bottle, took out the cotton, and got her out two pills.

'If she wasn't sick... I definitely would still be pushing her buttons. I want to see her lose control again..' he shuddered at the thought of her asking for him to kiss her... To hold and caress her... To... Snapping out of that train of thought quickly, he blushed slightly at his own inability to keep his calm. She saw the blush in his cheeks when he handed her the pills, her ranting stopping immediately. She couldn't help but admire the stupid alien with such a cute blush and determined expression with his eyes averted from her direction.

"Thank you Usui..." she said. "I'll pay you back forth medicine don't worry..." she blushed then picked up her water glass on the nightstand and took her pills.

"Don't worry about it Misa-chan.. I can think of another way you can pay me back..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind you perverted outer space alien!" she yelled, knowing his mind was in the gutter, but so was hers.

He quickly went from the chair to her bed, pinning her down with ease.

"I think I'll collect now..." he whispered.

"Usui! You better get..."

His lips crashed into hers... Stopping her protests immediately. Misaki felt like she was flying. The butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults... The fire inside of her burning bright and strong. Her lips parted and his tongue quickly entered her mouth gently caressing her tongue as his lips ravaged hers. She kissed him back feverishly like it was the end of the world if they weren't connected in this way. 'Oh I don't want this to end... This feels so perfect... ' Misaki thought.

'Fuck! The way she is responding is driving me crazy! If she knew what she was doing to me... This feeling, this ache I have to be with her... To rip her clothes from her body... To kiss every inch of her skin... To lose all my control... ' Usui thought, his whole body shuddering. He was about to lose control. But he couldn't... 'Not like this... Not here... Not when she's sick... Kami, I'm gonna hate myself for this...'

Usui pulled himself away from her panting. He put his head in his hands for a moment, and Misaki just stared at him wondering where that cane from and why it had to stop. As she was about to ask, like he knew, he held up a hand to silence her for a moment... He needed to get his head together.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa... " he said. "I got carried away. Get some rest you'll need it.." He stood up and looked at her again. She looked angry and upset, and now he felt terrible... Didn't she know he didn't want to stop? That if they weren't in her home with her mother and sister home he would not be leaving right now. Somehow he would make her understand...

"Goodnight..." he whispered and closed her door. Leaving a dumbstruck girl staring at her door. It took her a few minutes to get her head back, only after hearing HIM say goodbye to her mother, the front door closing, and the front gate swinging closed. She heard her mother turn on the television, and the news castor's voice echoing up the staircase about tomorrow reaching another record breaking temperature.

What she didn't understand is why the fire hadn't gone away yet. Why she felt so incredibly sad at that very moment. Why she was so confused about what was going on. Why she keeps on denying how she feels. She lifted a hand to her face to brush away the silent tears pouring down her face.

Misaki fell asleep that night with tear stained, red cheeks. And had dreams of a particular perverted alien that made her feel. Tomorrow she would see what his deal was in school.

.

.

.

.  
A/N:  
Oh my I'm such a slacker! Under 2000 words! But that's because I cut this chapter in half, i thought this part deserved to be one by itself! And hopefully it'll hold you people over for a few more days! You see my twin boys had their first birthdays and i was super busy with party stuff then when I finally get a chance to type all this out... They get colds and ear infections! Poor babies! And they are still sick! (but at least getting better now) so I got a chance to update! Yay!

Please read and review! They make me happy and type faster!

Oh and who would you guys like to see pop in to cause some trouble with our two love birds? The part isn't defined yet so it could be a boy or girl! let me know! 


	5. Chapter Four: Worms and Hot Sauce?

Chapter Four: Worms & Hot Sauce

.  
Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS. I do not make money from writing this. I do not own Tylenol or make money from using the name.

.  
A/N: I preordered Maid Sama volume 9 (the graphic novel) like months ago and it was supposed to be out may 31st. Well I got refunded because they didn't have a copy for me :,(! Anyone know where to get it?(in English)

.

Misaki woke up to a beautifully humid already almost ninety degree morning. She felt like her head weighed a thousand pounds. 'I guess that's from all my crying... Uhhh... Why does it have to be so hot again...' she thought.

It was way past her usual wake up time, last nights events took a toll on her. Sitting on the edge of her bed she stretched her leg out, and wriggled her foot to see if her ankle was still sore. 'Almost all better...'. She went over to her desk and took one more Tylenol, just to ease any discomfort until she was fully healed.

'There is no way I am letting that Baka get to me today, like last night. He thinks he can play with my emotions... Well I'll show him...' Misaki thought.

Misaki hurried up getting dressed, glaring daggers at Suzuna as she ran out the front door.

"Misaki! You forgot your lunch!" Minako yelled put the front door towards her daughter. 'That careless child, she's already so far she couldn't hear me... I'm so thankful for Usui, I'm sure he'll look after her again today...'

If Misaki thought yesterday was bad, today was even worse opening the school up, and she was running on an empty stomach. She finally made it to the rooftop to let the last of the hot and humid burst out, and she was dripping with sweat. She looked out at the town landscape, and sighed. 'Only four more days of this, and then maybe I can get a break since I don't work on Saturday...'

Hearing faint voices she look down to see some students starting to arrive. 'Oh man, I can't believe how late I'm running... I haven't even gone to the council room to write up today's announcements... Uggghhhh!'. So with a scowl she ran to the council room to try and scrounge something up before Yukimura and the rest of the council arrive.

As she was flying down the last staircase to the second floor her ankle suddenly gave out. 'Now I'm really flying...' Misaki thought, and braced herself for a rough impact. After banging against the railing hard, and flopping down the stairs she landed on something hard, but still kind of soft, very unlike the stairwell floor. And it was warm. And it smelled like an alien.

Good thing Usui was early and headed upstairs to bug her when she landed on top of him. Deciding to tease her he said something no girl would ever want to hear.

"Geez Ayuzawa, I feel like a one ton anvil just dropped on me..."

Hearing HIS voice, confirming her suspicion of who was her landing pad, and what he said made her very angry. Misaki pushed herself up on her arms and looked at the blonde.

"Usui... " she started... But decided to get him back. She grabbed his wrists with her hands and pinned them down next to his head. 'He thinks he can tease me like that after leaving last night... I'll show him... Get ready for a taste of your own medicine baka..' she thought and smirked.

"Oh Usui... I have a question for you.." she said in he sexiest voice.

"Oh? And what question is that Misa-chan...?" he asked back, thinking she was going to ask for another kiss.

"Have you ever played a game called worm?"

"Worm? I've never heard of it Misa-chan... Would you show me how to play?... " he was smirking now. He was do sure this 'game' had to deal with kissing now, the heat fogging his better judgment. Because if he was thinking clearly at the moment, he would have noticed the demon hiding just beneath the surface in his Misa-chan's eyes.

Her grip tightened on his wrists a bit, and she smiled at him.

"Well one person pins the other person down..."

"Yes..."

"And then they look them right in the eyes..."

"Then what do they do Misa-chan?"

"They do this!" she said. And the spit she had been pooling in her mouth went down towards his face as a loogie. His eyes were wide in panic and his whole body tensed up. But Misaki slurped the spit back into her mouth before it touched him.

She go up off of the alien who was still in a bit of a fright, brushed herself off, and walked to the doorway.

"That's what you get for calling me an anvil you perverted alien stalker...". She smiled and headed to the front doors to start greeting students.

'That little... I can't believe she... Oh I'll get her... Oh I will indeed get her back..' Usui was already scheming, he was sure he would pay his little demon president back for that.

As the day made it's way closer to their lunch period, Misaki could feel Usui's eyes burning into her every time she went down the hallway. 'I have a really bad gut feeling... He is definitely planning something to get back at me... I know it...'. Walking to her last class (gym) before lunch, Misaki didn't see Usui, and she didn't feel his gaze on her if he had been hiding from her line of vision. The feeling of dread was building in her stomach. 'I have this feeling again... Something is going to happen...'

Misaki entered the cafeteria, the cool air very refreshing and mind-clearing. It was rare for her to be in there, the lunch aids were in charge of keeping order inside while Misaki usually ate outside and monitored the school grounds. But she had forgotten her lunch today like a baka, luckily she brought a few dollars with her so she could buy a little something.

As she was waiting in line for food, a bad chill ran up her spine. Where was Usui? She hadn't seen the alien for the last hour or so. She was nearing the front of the line and grabbed a tray.

'Wow the cafeteria food sure smells good today...' she thought. 'Hmmmm the chicken curry is on special today... I even have enough for a drink!' Feeling a bit excited and a little relieved, she let the lunch lady fill her tray.

"One curry please and a melon soda!" she asked. The lunch lady... Looked 'awfully strange' she thought. Wearing a veil from her nose down and a very floppy cooks hat, along with an oversized apron. 'Hmmm she must be new...'

She got her tray back with a large helping and her soda. She paid at the end of the line and thanked the cashier. Since she still had her lunchtime duties... She would still eat at her special rooftop spot. Misaki was so intent on relaxing and finally eating something, she didn't notice a certain lung lady slip by her with 'her' own tray.

When Misaki reached the rooftop, she saw a familiar blonde alien head leaning up against the wall with a lunch tray. 'Keep your cool Misaki! He's up to no good! Remember last night. Stay angry!' she told herself.

"Why good afternoon Misa-chan..." he said. Misaki nodded a hello, not wanting to speak to him just yet.

"I see you got the same as me today Misa-chan, did you forget your lunch today?" he asked.

"I did.". Unable to hold it in anymore she exploded! "I know that you are up to something baka! Just get it over with already so I can give you detention for a month!"

"Oh, very perceptive, I am indeed up to something. Some much needed revenge..."

Misaki just glared at him.

"However," he continued. "I would much rather avoid detention, so I can stalk you as usual after school... How about a contest? If you win, I leave you alone and don't extract my revenge."

Feeling intrigued, she replied. "And if I lose... What do you get?"

"Oh nothing really, just a kiss from my darling Misa-chan..."

"Don't get your hopes up pervert, I want to know what the contest is before I agree to anything."

"Oh I thought I told you." Usui was really pulling this off. His acting was top of the line. "Just a simple eating contest. Since we both got the 'same' thing for lunch and all..."

"I accept your challenge. Are there any rules?"

"Only that your plate must be licked clean to win."

'Such a freaking pervert... But I have this in the bag. I almost beat Shintani at an eating contest, I can beat Usui...' she thought.

Poor Misaki. If only she hadn't been distracted she would have known it was Usui posing as a lunch lady that gave her her food. If she only took a closer look and smell she would have noticed the red chilies, black pepper, and hot sauce mixed in her food. Smirking at Usui, she felt very confident she would win.

Smirking at Misaki, he knew she had no idea what he had in store for her. He would win, and get his revenge. He glanced up at the sun. It was sweltering up on the roof, this was going to be one 'hot' contest.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Of course I am."

"Alright then... One, two, three, eat!" he yelled and took the first bite of his food. And Misaki took a bite of hers. She chewed quickly and swallowed. 'Wow, this sure is spicy...' she thought.

Usui's own lunch didn't have all the extra ingredients in it, but he was eating slowly, so Misaki wouldn't think he sabotaged the contest.

'Shit..' she thought as she sent a 'haha take that' glare Usui's way. 'This is too hot... My mouth is burning... I'm only six bites in and I'm sweating over this... Must be the spices... Making my body get hot... ' She was kind of panicking now in her mind. Fear of losing, fear of kissing HIM and having those feelings return, fear of losing to him once again were driving her. 'I can't let him win...'

Usui's inner perverted alien stalker was cracking up inside. Although a part of him felt bad, and worried about her, he knew he would take care of her afterwards.

'Only ten bites to go...' she thought. 'Nine...' Nine. Bite number nine was the worst yet. The spices and hot sauce must have clumped up in that bite, making it almost unbearable. It was in fact unbearable, but Misaki was pushing herself as hard a she could, trying to use her anger as fuel to win. She gulped down number nine... Her body was on fire! Usui was even with her, no undoubtably to her his food was spicy as well, that's why he was also very quiet and eating slowly. She looked up into his eyes as she put bite number eight into her mouth. 'Fuck! It's even hotter!' she thought. With burning and watering eyes she into Usui's. And she saw laughter behind them. Evil, alien, laughter.

'What... The... Hell...'

Usui then started to shovel the food into his mouth, and soon only had one bite left. Seeing him quicken his pace Misaki panicked and managed to shove five more bites into her mouth. But she looked up and saw HIM. HIM... With only one bite just inches from that mouth. That stupid smirk on his face, tormenting her.

And then it was over. He took the last bite and swallowed. He gave her his sweetest, most innocent smile. He reached over and took her chopsticks and put them down. He then took a dumbfounded Misaki's hand and pulled he to stand up, walking a few feet from their lunches.

She was beyond angry. She was so hot she couldn't think. Her mouth was on fire, and she lost to HIM. She went along as he pulled her. And she watched him pick up his bottle of water. She suddenly felt like she was going to die of thirst as she watched him take a few gulps.

"Usui..." she said restraining her anger.

"Yes, my darling Misa-chan?" he whispered with such a seductive tone she got another chill.

"May I have a sip of your water please?" she had completely forgotten about her soda.

"Hmmm... Sure, but only after you give me my prize..." he whispered again.

Panicking for a drink she basically threw herself at him.

"Now, now Misa-chan, I wish to savor my victory..."

He grabbed her shoulders to slow her down, and then slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. His other hand brushing against her side and then slowly tracing along her collar bone before stopping at the nape of her neck. Misaki felt all the anger leave her body, only the heat remained. Chill after chill ran through her body, and butterflies were doing somersaults in her stomach. Her head was so hot and so fuzzy she could barely form coherent thoughts.

His touch made her only know and feel him. The heat blinded her from her rage. And his lips, cold from the water, engulfed her own.

.

A/N: hahahah what a cliffy! You'll have to wait for the steamy rooftop scene! Please read this I have another super important question!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope to get lots more feedback to see how you guys like it so far! So please logged in or not tell me what your thinking!

So I asked everyone who they want to see mess with our love birds. And no one really picked anyone, they just said boy or girl. What I need is names! Lol! Who do you want to cause some drama? Aoi? Tora? Shintani? Haruka? Someone that confessed to Usui at school? Shit, even Yukimura? Lol. Anyone anyone i didn't mention!

Please let me know in your reviews! And for those that read and don't review, thank you for your support, but c'mon! Let me know who you pick! I want you guys to have some kind of say in this!


	6. Chapter Five: Scorching

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction!

Heat Wave Chapter Five: Scorching

Misaki's whole body was on fire, with the exception of her lips. Usui was kissing her, crushing his lips to hers. When her lips parted his tongue slipped into her mouth to caress her own. To Misaki it felt like an ice cube swirling around her tongue, and she moaned into the kiss. No matter how 'cold' his kiss was Misaki's body and mind were still on fire, and not cooling down.

The breeze kicked up, blowing boiling humid air into their embrace. She shuddered and felt herself grabbing onto him more tightly. They parted lips for a second to catch their breath.

"Usui..."

"No talking Misa-chan..." he said and his lips met hers once again, rougher then before, most likely to leave bruising.

He untucked her shirt mid-kiss, eager to feel her flesh in his hands. He wouldn't push her too far, they were at school after all, but he needed to touch her. His hands were ice against her hot skin, not being gentle, running over her abdomen and around to grip her lower back fiercely pulling her tight against his body. She gasped at the feeling and he took the opportunity to bite her lower lip, causing her to moan before capturing her lips with his own again. He couldn't get enough, and either could she. Her hands were frantically trying to pull him closer if that was possible, and one was tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pushing their lips together almost painfully.

They kissed and caressed eachother for what seemed like hours, but was only about fifteen minutes. Usui threw caution to the wind, screw the fact that they were in school, he wanted to make her scream, make her lose control for good. He wanted her to accept that she wanted him as much as he did her. And Misaki couldn't think of anything besides their lips touching and the desire running through and between them like electricity. Their bodies separated slightly so they could start unbuttoning their shirts, passion was in control now. Before Usui was even done Misaki started to pull his shirt off. Suddenly they both broke apart and stared into each-others eyes, shock and disappointment across their faces.

For once again the end of lunch bell screeched in their ears, breaking them up. Misaki pushed him further away from her roughly, her whole body was flushed red. She looked up at him, and that look in his eyes... That look... Well it made her want to ignore the bell and jump back into his arms, burning mouth or not. 

Misaki RAN back to class, trying to get as far away from HIM as possible. He made her... crazy. He made her feel like she was some hormone driven alien.

Usui was still in shock. He finally pushed pass her walls and that damn bell went off. Again. Cutting short their time together, yet again. He seriously contemplated sabotaging the bell system. He never felt this way about anyone before, nor did he ever care for any type of companionship. But when he wasn't with her, even getting pushed and hit by her, he felt empty. He wanted to be with her, but he knew she would say no to being his girlfriend.

"Oh well, I know I'll get another chance... Probably sooner then she thinks too... Hehehehe..." he muttered. He just needed a plan. Usui was smiling at himself as he walked down to get to class. He wouldn't let anything get in his way next time.

after-school

Don't you know when Misaki walked into the kitchen at Maid Latte that evening she was greeted with a smile from her perverted alien stalker. Surprise grazed her features when she saw him because their earlier encounter had been plaguing her thoughts the whole day. How was she supposed to act? She lost complete control. A part of her felt a little bad she ran out on him, and a part of her knew he would eventually confront her about it. She didn't know how to act or what to do.

And then there was the part of her that wanted to smack him upside the head for sabotaging her lunch. Yes. 'Concentrate on that Misaki' she thought. If she thought about the mean things he does she could keep her cool around him. Instead of feeling the butterflies in her stomach, and the goosebumps that ran down her arms, she would do her best to be normal.

So she decided she should stop gawking at the alien and throw herself into her work for the evening. She nodded to him hello after getting her composure back.

"Baka..." she muttered, dropping her first orders ticket on his counter, and returned to her tables. But if she looked back she would have seen him smile. He had finally gotten to her, and now they both knew it. 

a few hours later

The manager didn't need Misaki to stay and close up that night, so she headed to the locker rooms to change into her regular attire. There were only the three of them still there, one being not of this world. Usui was so... Sweet to her all night. But he seemed to go out of his way to be even nicer, maybe even flirting, with the other girls. A vein twitched on Misaki's forehead, and she closed her eyes to sigh, as she pulled up her jeans.

"I can't believe I'm actually jealous..." she whispered to herself.

"Jealous of what Misaki?" a smooth voice whispered from behind her, her t-shirt only half way on. She was frozen for a second, then whirled around in amazement and anger.

"You Baka! You pervert Baka! Get out of the changing room!" she screamed. Misaki hurriedly pulled her shirt down, glaring at him. He smiled.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing up her Usui?" she asked putting a cardigan on, and slinging on her shoulder bag. She was doing her best and trying to channel her feelings into anger.

"I just came up for my jacket, and to offer myself to escort you home for the night," he offered, still grinning.

"I don't need an escort thank you. I'll be leaving now..." she snapped, blushing hard, furiously mad, and as stubborn as usual, turning towards the stairs.

"I don't think this is an offer you can refuse Misa-chan..." he whispered, ghosting his hand along her side as she walked past him.

"..." she couldn't say anything. 'Just get out of there or who knows what's going to happen' she thought. So she ran down the stairs as fast as she could and went out the alley door, grabbing the trash on her way. Usui expected her to stumble over her words before yelling at him again, or as he hoped, she would jump into his arms and kiss him. 'Ah, wishful thinking..' he thought. 'Better hurry up and catch her.' He threw his jacket on and closed Misaki's carelessly forgotten open locker, and then headed for the Usui went outside she wasn't there though. He headed quickly to the route she would usually take, but there was still no sign of her. 'She probably ran,' he thought, frowning.

"I'll just call her from outside her window to make sure she got home okay." he said out loud to himself, disappointed he didn't catch her to harass her some more.

About a block from her home, he froze. Her bag was sprawled open, it's contents littered over the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlight on the corner. Usui looked around, for any sign of her. Nothing. Was this some kind of sick joke? Some kind of revenge for the hot sauce? To scare the shit out of him? No, as devil like as Misaki could be she would never play such a dirty trick on anyone, even him. Usui grabbed her bag and frantically stumbled his way to her house, freezing once again. There was a note. Addressed to him:

Usui,

If you do anything stupid, like notify the police, I don't think you'll ever see her again. I'll be in touch soon.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. How could he have let this happen. He had to find his Misa-chan. But who took her? The note wasn't signed. What was he going to do?

to be continued

A/N: Oh man am I evil! I wonder who took Misaki and why? Hehehe. Sorry for the big absence my readers, I have 20 month old twin boys, they keep you busy! :)Please review and let me know what you think! Also, sorry it was so short, next chapter is gonna be way longer! I'm also thinking about making little lemon one shots on the side for this story :)


End file.
